Pseudomonas aeruginosa keratitis is a sight-threatening corneal disease associated with trauma and contact-lens wearing. Although an antibiotic regimen can eliminate the infectious organisms, the host inflammation that occurs, if not suppressed, can cause corneal scarring that potentially leads to permanent vision loss in some patients.
The integrity of the cornea depends upon a tightly regulated host defense apparatus. Bacterial keratitis requires prompt diagnosis and treatment to prevent vision loss (Jeng, B. H., et al., Microbial keratitis Br J Ophthalmol 87:805-806). As such, it is recognized as a significant public health problem. Bacterial infection of the cornea generally occurs only when the corneal epithelial barrier function is compromised (Kurpakus-Wheater, et al., 2001 Prog Histochem Cytochem 36:185-259. McClellan, K. A. 1997 Surv Ophthalmol 42:233-246). There is a need in the art for materials and methods to treat keratitis.
Pseudomonas aeruginosa is implicated in other serious medical conditions. The bacterium is widespread in the environment and causes repeated infection in most Cystic Fibrosis (CF) patients. Initially, the infection can be addressed by aggressive treatment with antibiotics. However, P. aeruginosa infections often become permanent; it is estimated that more than eighty percent of adults with CF are chronically infected with P. aeruginosa. The chronic infection and inflammation associated with P. aeruginosa accelerate damage to the lungs, leading ultimately to respiratory failure and death. There have been many attempts to treat such patients with anti-inflammatory agents (Auerbach H S, et al., Lancet 1985:686-688; Sordelli D O, et al. Int. J. Immunopathol. Pharmacol. 1994; 7(2):109-117; Konstan M W, et al. N. Engl. J. Med. 1995; 332(13):848-854; Bisgaard H, et al. Amer. J. Respir. Crit. Care. Med. 1997:156(4); 1190-1196). However, there continues to be a need in the art for treatment and prevention of the chronic inflammatory conditions caused by bacterial infection in CF patients, as well as patients afflicted with other chronic infections and related inflammatory conditions of lung.